


二人の孤独をつなぎ合わせ

by Julep0210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julep0210/pseuds/Julep0210
Summary: 他无法永远和及川站在一起，无法永远和他并肩作战，成为他最锋利的剑。但及川也不是他追逐的对象，不是炽热到要把人灼伤的太阳。他和他，也许更像两颗距离很近的星星。他们互相看得到彼此身上的光，他们共享对方的诞生，光辉与陨落。这对岩泉来说已经足够。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	二人の孤独をつなぎ合わせ

**Author's Note:**

> *葬礼提及
> 
> 职业选手及X一般社畜岩
> 
> 设定为27岁

“回望过去，你觉得最好的是哪一年？”

新年将至，这样的问题总是层出不穷。大多数人乐衷于借此追忆自己逝去的岁月，但在及川彻看来却大同小异。他从来不是个喜欢“回望”的人，或者说他根本没有给自己喘息的余暇。高中毕业后及川就飞往了地球的另一边，在阿根廷联赛里成绩优异的队伍担任二传，两年前才回国，现在在东京TOP3的俱乐部里继续他的排球事业。

今年年初的时候发布了奥运会男子排球的参赛名单，及川彻作为正选二传首次入选。说不开心当然是假的，虽然觉得大家肯定都知道了，及川还是掏出手机准备发消息给他“亲爱的好友们”。

【及川大人是制霸球场大王者v】

【群主】牛奶面包：大家看到了吗？！我要参加奥运会了哦！2020也是及川SAMA幸运的一年！v

【群主】牛奶面包：为了庆祝及川大人入选，咱们什么时候聚聚吧！学校旁边那家拉面店我好久没去了，馋～

自然没有立马弹出回复。这个群是当年高中毕业的时候建的，基本全靠及川自说自话才得以存活。群里只有四个人，松川和岩泉都不是手机社交爱好者，也就花卷偶尔会搭理一个人在群里刷屏的及川。

【群主】牛奶面包：猫猫流泪.jpg

除此之外，就是偶尔的约饭。不过这些年来他们四人见面的次数屈指可数，罪魁祸首依旧是及川。怀着绝对不会承认的一点愧疚和想念，及川边哼歌边想，这正巧是一个聚餐的好机会。

口袋里传来的震动音打断了思绪，及川心不在焉地掏出手机。

来电显示：妈妈。

他接通了电话，电话那头是令人不安的沉默，及川敏锐地听到了一点拼命压抑的呜咽声。

“喂，妈妈？”

“彻，你冷静一点，慢慢听妈妈说......”

及川本能地想甩开手机，可他反而把它握得更紧了。

“彻，爷爷走了。”

窗外寒风冽冽，振得玻璃嗡嗡作响，他转头木然地向窗外望去，看到天是灰沉的雾白色，道路边的树全是光秃秃的，完全看不出要长芽抽枝的迹象。

他猛地打开窗户，冷风一下子全灌了进来，像是冰冷的刀子划开了皮肤，心脏剧烈的跳动着，全身的血液仿佛在一瞬间里凝固。

搞错了。

及川自嘲地笑了。

原来，春天还没有来啊。

出席葬礼的人并不多，及川的爷爷生前是一个喜静的人，及川记得这点，所以邀请参加葬礼的基本上是直系的亲人们，再加上——

及川转头向人群末尾处望去，一眼就找到了岩泉一所在的位置，他身着黑色西装，系着黑色领带，一脸肃穆，只是眼角有些被大力揉搓过的红色痕迹。他静静地看着大厅中央摆放的大幅遗照，完全没有注意到及川的视线。

但及川目不转睛地盯着他，看着岩泉可以让他紧绷着的神经稍稍放松一点。及川不想承认，但或许那就是依赖——基于他无比确信的共鸣。

岩泉没有爷爷。

及川听说是在他出生之前就去世了，所以刚认识岩泉的时候他总是小心翼翼地避开这个话题。这份担心立刻被岩泉察觉了，他把手放在及川的头上，露出了一个爽快的笑容：“不用替我担心啦彻，我完全没有关于爷爷的记忆，可以说根本不知道有爷爷的话会是怎样，所以没有那么难过啦。”

当时他们都离死亡很远，所以及川只是懵懵懂懂地觉得这个笑容令人安心，于是接受了岩泉的说法。

渐渐熟识之后的那个暑假，及川照常要去乡下的爷爷家住一个月，说着“小岩离开我的话肯定会寂寞嘛！”，非要邀请岩泉一起去，而岩泉则一口回绝。

“笨蛋你不在的话我不知道清静多少倍好吗！开心都来不及！”

虽然最后还是跑去和妈妈说了“要和彻一起去”。

及川的爷爷喜欢清静，一个人住在山脚下的木房子里，这边的居民住处都比较分散，最近的邻居也要走十几分钟的路程。岩泉一开始特别惊讶及川居然愿意在这边呆上一个月，下意识觉得及川不是那种耐得住寂寞的人，后来无意间和及川提起了，得到的回答是“明明邀请小岩一起去了！”。

岩泉永远清晰地记得他拉着小小的行李箱下了车，第一眼看到及川的爷爷时的情形。他看着一点也不像五十几岁的人，腰板挺得很直，头发梳得整整齐齐的，穿着一身布衣，朴素整洁，手臂是健康的古铜色，他提着一把锄头，上面还沾了点泥巴和杂草。约莫是注意到了岩泉在打量他，及川爷爷爽朗地笑了，露出一口整齐的牙齿：“这次有两个小朋友来，我太高兴了！你叫什么呀？”

“我叫岩泉一......爷爷好。”

“哈哈小一你好，真是懂礼貌的好孩子！哪像彻那小子，第一次见我的时候死活不肯让我抱，也不肯叫爷爷，抓着妈妈的手臂眼泪鼻涕全挂在脸上......啧啧，像小姑娘一样。”

“......爷爷！我饿了！快回家啦！”

回想起来，都是像被琥珀包裹起来的温柔岁月。

陆陆续续送走亲友之后，偌大的大厅瞬间安静下来，连空气都冷了几分。及川裹紧了大衣，又独自返回大厅。厅内一片沉寂，只有爷爷的照片在幽幽烛光下被镀上了一层柔和的光芒。及川默默地和照片里的爷爷对望着，他想起小学的时候刚喜欢上排球，带着去爷爷家玩时爷爷赞赏和欣喜的眼神。那时候他只会垫球，爷爷开始教他托球。长大以后他打球的时候其实很少注意到球场之外的事物，但如果爷爷偷偷跑来看他比赛了，及川总可以第一时间发现他。

马上可以，让您看到我站在世界的赛场上了。

及川闭上眼，沉浸在自己的黑暗里，他第一次切身感受到生命擦身而过是什么样子的，多少人来来往往，熙熙攘攘，可只有孤独是永恒的，只有死亡是永恒的。

生命的本质从来不是热闹。

不知道过了多久，可能是几分钟也可能是几个小时，及川强迫自己收拾好心情，走出了大厅。

“终于出来了吗？”

及川抬头顺着声音寻去，看到岩泉整个人靠在大门旁的墙壁上，转过头来看着他，嘴里还叼了一根烟。烟雾缭绕再加上夜色深沉，及川看不清他的表情，唯有他的视线穿透过来，温柔地落在及川的睫毛上。

如大海般广阔的平静。

“你怎么还没走啊？”及川笑了，强迫自己仰起头死死盯着夜空看，却阻挡不住第一滴泪滑落眼角。

他这才发现，原来浩瀚夜空里，有那么多颗孤独的星星闪耀着。

可能是第一次和小岩这么安静地走路，及川暗暗想。社交好手如他，可不能坐以待毙。及川拼命想着要以什么话题打破尴尬。

“...喂。”

“诶？”没想到却是小岩先开口。

“松川和花卷刚接到消息，他俩都在东京，估计明天早上会到。”

“唔......好。叫他们别担心。”

“这种话，自己说比较有说服力吧，笨蛋。”

说话间一股温暖的香气若隐若现地飘过来，及川正努力分辨，却看到岩泉已抛下他向前跑去，顺着他跑的方向，可以看到不远处一个破旧的摊子上写了“章鱼烧”几个字。

小岩完全没有变啊，及川苦笑一声，认命般跟了上去。

冒着热气的章鱼烧上淋了酱汁，柴鱼片在冷风中微微飘动着，及川接过岩泉递过来的一盒，手用力地捏住了，感受着隔着纸传过来的温热感。

或许还有小岩手掌残留的温度呢。

下一秒立马意识到自己在想什么，“呸呸呸”了几声，及川还是被自己恶心到了。

这是什么少女情怀吗！

“怎么？不想吃还给我。”

“不不不，我吃！”

“话说......”岩泉嘴里咬着最后一颗章鱼丸子，语气里难得有些踌躇。

“你还打算打几年？”

“退役之后要做什么，想过吗？”

还停留在章鱼丸子的温存中努力嚼着章鱼脚的及川微微睁大了眼睛，似乎没反应过来这仿佛赛车s弯道般的话题转变。

“我和小岩真的完全不一样呢，”及川笑了笑，却低下了头，因此岩泉没法根据他脸上的表情去推断些什么。“有时候也好羡慕小岩的生活啊，上了一个不错的大学，毕业之后马上找到了合适的工作，薪水不错，和同事们也处得很好，啊，听说是不是马上要升到部长了......恭喜恭喜啊。”

“笨蛋吗你是。”岩泉忍不住把手放在他的头上，轻轻压了压他翘起来的发尾——像以往的任何一次一样，每当及川低下头的时候，他总忍不住这么做，“那就不是你了吧。”

“美中不足的就是小岩居然还是单身！怎么，贵公司的团建活动看起来办得还不够好嘛？痛痛痛！小岩别打我！”

他们不约而同地停下脚步，抬头看清冷月光透过树叶缝隙洒落在对方的眼睛里。

“总觉得自己好像永远只是一个人，再重要的人都会离开的。”

“傻瓜，我会一直陪着你的。”

“诶，小岩？”

岩泉从来没有想过死亡，他其实一直是那种“今朝有酒今朝醉”的类型，未来的事想再多也是捉摸不透的，那只要过好当下就够了。但现在，也许是葬礼拉近了他们和死亡的距离，两个人的情绪都带了几分伤感。如果真有那么一天，岩泉想，不，是一定会有的，那他一定要死在及川之后。

“不会让你一个人孤零零地等死的，你就放心吧，懦弱川。”

看着生命中重要的人一个接一个地离去是什么感觉，岩泉暂且体会不明，他大概永远没法对此感同身受，但这并不重要。他暗暗发誓，永远也不会让及川一个人。他会永远在及川一回头就可以看到的地方，他会永远在及川需要的时候恰到好处的出现。

就算及川不再需要他，岩泉想，那也意味着及川找到了属于他的命运之人，无论如何，只要及川获得幸福了，那他也是幸福的。

手上突然袭来冰冰凉凉的感觉，他低下头，看到是及川拉住了自己的手。

“小岩还记得高中最后一场比赛之后，一起回家的那个晚上吗？”

“啊......记得，怎么了？”

及川又凑得更近了一些，岩泉才发觉这家伙又长高了一点，身高产生的压迫感令他稍微有些不爽。

“我还记得小岩那时候说什么来着......啊啊，是‘你是我最棒的搭档’，是吧？”

“闭嘴，垃圾川。”

“其实我一直有种很奇怪的感觉。”及川把岩泉的手攥得更紧了，他低头靠得越来越近，岩泉已经看不见月亮了，他的视线里现在只有及川，被半强迫的看着他漆黑的眸子，深不见测。

“我都快要忘了......我不知道怎么形容。”

“但是此时此刻我的感觉和那天晚上是一样的。”

心脏剧烈跳动，是关键时刻的发球都无法比拟的紧张感。他只想抓住岩泉的手——因为那总是温暖的，让他的眼睛看向自己。他都快忘了，那么多年过去了，小岩的眼睛在月光下总是比几亿颗星星的夜空还要温柔。

他怎么能忘。

不可否认的，如果有人问他一生最要好的挚友，他的回答永远是岩泉一，事实上每次接受记者采访的时候他也是这么说的。于是他和岩泉甚至整个青城排球部的事情都被粉丝扒得一点不剩，以至于偶尔也觉得困扰的岩泉在电话里骂：“你这家伙为什么这种事情上非要说实话啊！你们排球队随便揪一个说就好了啊！现在搞的所有人都来找我要你的签名！”

那时候，及川在电话的另一头笑的不亦乐乎。

“没错，小岩永远都是我最好的朋友。”

“啊？你这家伙，总说这么腻歪的话，女孩子吗？”

“如果我说，那是谎话呢？”

突然一阵风经过，吹得每一片叶子哗哗作响，岩泉愣在原地，及川的话像一枚深水炸弹在海洋中炸裂，听不清声音，可是整片水域都为之动乱不安。树影摇晃中月光落进及川的眼睛里，那里包含着令人窒息的难以名状的情感，岩泉看不懂，但心脏无疑因此又剧烈的跳动起来。

“我大概不想和小岩做朋友。”

风过去了，周围又安静下来，及川的声音清晰而令人难以逃避。他稍微向后退了一点，眼神又锋利了一点。

在岩泉眼里，及川仿佛是站在了宇宙中央，身披万千星光，温柔又带着不可一世的气场。

他的声音几不可闻，却又震耳欲聋。

“我觉得我喜欢小岩。”

“大概，我一直喜欢着小岩。”

不少人说过及川是个恋爱天才，凭借姣好的外貌和出色的口才，想要收获一个人的芳心轻而易举。但岩泉知道，那家伙只不过是个恋爱白痴而已，从来看不清自己的心，也并不在期待着遇见什么人。

所有人都说岩泉是最懂及川的那一个，可岩泉明白，他只不过是了解了及川对于排球的那一份热爱罢了。

毕竟他无法自拔地被此吸引。

高中的时候，他的好友们总是调侃遇见及川是他这辈子最大的麻烦。旁人看来一直是他在向及川给予什么，他和他一起打排球，几乎形影不离；他帮助他走出心结，成为青城最可靠的王牌；他不顾逆了十二个小时的时差，在及川刚去了阿根廷的时候总是一天一个电话的打过去，及川如果挂了就再打，先骂一通再用他的方式帮助他舔舐伤口。

别人总是说，及川，遇见岩泉真是你的幸运。这时候如果岩泉在场及川总会顺势抱住他的手臂笑嘻嘻地说“遇见及川大人的小岩才是天下第一幸运啊。”然后岩泉就会破口大骂按着他的头要他别黏着自己。

但其实岩泉一直这么认为。

他说及川是他最棒的搭档，其实他觉得及川是他花尽毕生运气才能遇见的珍宝。

他无法永远和及川站在一起，无法永远和他并肩作战，成为他最锋利的剑。但及川也不是他追逐的对象，不是炽热到要把人灼伤的太阳。

他和他，也许更像两颗距离很近的星星。他们互相看得到彼此身上的光，他们共享对方的诞生，光辉与陨落。

这对岩泉来说已经足够。

可他没想到另一颗星星脱离了原来的轨道，向他发出浪迹宇宙的邀请。

岩泉无法想象第二种回答。

The end.

第二天。

及川站在爷爷的棺柩前，看爷爷安然紧闭的双眼。

新年伊始，他依旧觉得无限悲伤，可他又重新充满力量。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些无用设定：
> 
> *日本葬礼一般分为通夜和告别式。通夜是晚上七点到九点，主要是给死者上香。告别式是第二天早上，在死者火化之前看最后一眼。
> 
> 及：高中毕业出国后25岁回国，在东京签约俱乐部继续打比赛。国家队集训前接到爷爷过世的噩耗，二月份举办的葬礼。幼年及大部分闲暇时光都在爷爷家度过，会和爷爷一起打排球，后来和小一一起打排球。
> 
> 岩：某世界五百强公司销售部，经常性出差状态。即将升职，因及川爷爷过世请假回乡出席葬礼，后两人相遇。见面前和及川为偶有联络，不常见面的友人以上状态。
> 
> 感谢阅读至此，菜鸡文笔致歉qwq
> 
> 灵感来源是刺伤老师的《彼岸的影绘》！


End file.
